se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Park Geun-hye/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Rep. Park Geun-hye, left, talks with Chinese President Hu Jintao in Beijing in this 2008 file photo. / Korea Times Park Geun-hye - Xi Jinping.jpg| On September 5, 2016, President Xi Jinping met in Hangzhou with President Park Geun-hye of the Republic of Korea (ROK). fmprc.gov.cn Corea del Norte * Ver Kim Jong-il - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Park Geun-hye, un candidato presidencial que se reunió con Kim Jong-il en el pabellón de Pyongyang en mayo de 2002. Yonhap News Corea del Sur * Ver Park Geun-hye - Roh Tae-woo.jpg| Former President Roh Tae-Woo greets Rep. Park Geun-Hye, a vice president of the opposition Grand National Party, and the eldest daughter of late President Park Chung-Hee, at his house in Yonhi-dong, Seoul, Tuesday. dongA.com Kim Young-sam - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Awkward greeting: Rep. Park Geun-hye, right, presidential candidate of the ruling Saenuri Party, shakes hands with former President Kim Young-sam at his residence in Sangdo-dong, Seoul. The two have had sour relations since Kim criticized Park for having failed to nominate his son Hyun-cheol in the April general elections. / Yonhap Lee Myung-bak - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President-elect Lee Myung-bak (left) shakes hands with his special envoy to China Park Geun-hye at Lee's office in Tongui-dong, Seoul on Monday. Park was there to attend a meeting with a Chinese delegation of special envoys led by Vice Foreign Minister Wang Yi. /Newsis Moon Jae-in - Park Geun-hye.jpg| South Korea's presidential candidates (L-R) Lee Jung-hee of opposition Unified Progressive Party, Moon Jae-in of the main opposition Democratic United Party and Park Geun-hye of ruling Saenuri Party pose before a televised debate in Seoul in this December 4, 2012 file photo. REUTERS/Lee Jae-Won/Files Japón * Ver Park Geun-hye - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| La presidenta Park Geun-hye (a la derecha, en medio) conversa con la delegación japonesa, encabezada por el ex primer ministro japonés Yasuo Fukuda (segundo a partir de la izquierda, fila de la derecha) (foto cortesía de Cheong Wa Dae). Park Geun-hye - Taro Aso.jpg| President Park shakes hands with Japanese Deputy Prime Minister Taro Aso (photo courtesy of Cheong Wa Dae). Park Geun-hye - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe greets South Korean President Park Geun-hye ahead of their summit at the presidential Blue House in Seoul on Monday. | AFP-JIJI Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Megawati Sukarnoputri - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park discusses cooperation with high-ranking overseas officials. The attendees of the meeting included former Finnish President Tarja Halonen, former Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri, former Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende, former Japanese Prime Minister Fukuda Yasuo, former Australian Prime Minister Kevin Rudd, and French Cabinet Minister Fleur Pellerin. Mar 27, 2013. Korea.net Park Geun-hye - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (left) and Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono pose for a photo at Istana Merdeka, the presidential residence, in Jakarta, Indonesia, on October 12. (Photo: Cheong Wa Dae) Joko Widodo - Park Geun-hye.jpg| La presidenta Park Geun-hye -a la derecha- y Joko Widodo -presidente de Indonesia- se estrechan la mano antes de iniciar una reunión cumbre el 16 de mayo en Cheong Wa Dae, ocasión en la que ambos intercambiaron opiniones sobre vías para diversificar la cooperación entre ambas naciones asiáticas. spanish.korea.net Asia del Sur India * Ver Manmohan Singh - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (left) and Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh shake hands during a joint press conference after the Korea-India summit on January 16 in New Delhi. Korean Culture and Information Service Narendra Modi - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) poses for a photo with Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi prior to the Korea-India summit on November 12 in Naypyidaw, Myanmar. Korean Culture and Information Service Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Park Geun-hye.jpg| La presidenta Park Geun-hye en reunión el 2 de mayo con el ayatolá sayyid Alí Hoseiní Jamenei, Líder Supremo de Irán, durante su visita de estado de la mandataria a este país. Korean Culture and Information Service Hassan Rouhani - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani, right, and South Korean President Park Geun-hye laugh during a joint press conference after their meeting at the Saadabad Palace in Tehran, Iran, on Monday. (Ebrahim Noroozi / Associated Press) Asia Occidental Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) and Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas shake hands during a summit at Cheong Wa Dae on Feb. 18. Korean Culture and Information Service Turquía * Ver Park Geun-hye - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Park Geun-hye is greeted by Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan as she arrived at the venue for the Group of 20 summit in Antalya, Turkey, on Sunday. (Yonhap) Fuentes Categoría:Park Geun-hye